


The Gift

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Feminization, French Maid Costume, Happy Birthday Stephen, M/M, Masturbation, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Top Stephen Strange, not team Cap friendly, tony stark is a little shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Tony ama sentirse deseado y si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, tendría al doctor en la palma de su mano.Stephen recibiría el mejor regalo de su vida.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (past), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Stephen! (aunque retrasado XD)

Tony sonrió en el momento que Rhodey apareció en su campo de visión, caminado hacia a él con una gran caja de color fucsia. El castaño dejó a un lado el vaso de whiskey que minutos antes se estaba bebiendo para apresurarse y arrebatarle la caja a su mejor amigo. El afroamericano rodó los ojos con diversión y cogió el licor olvidado para darle un pequeño sorbo. 

—¿Ya todo esta listo? —Preguntó el mas bajo, sin quitar esa sonrisa de niño a punto de recibir un regalo en víspera de navidad.

Aunque no sería él quien recibiría un regalo esta noche.

—Afirmativo. —El coronel le da otro sorbo a la bebida. Normalmente no es de beber, pero necesitaba que sus neuronas se desenchufaran un poco por la sorpresa que su hermano de otra madre le iba a dar al Doctor Strange por su cumpleaños.

Nadie sabía mucho de la vida del médico. Solamente que era el Hechicero Supremo que de vez en cuando asistía a las reuniones de equipo y pasaba un tiempo considerablemente largo junto al inventor. Según el joven Parker, ambos hombres sarcásticos tenían una jodida tensión sexual desde que estuvieron en la nave con forma de dona. Pero el Doctor Banner refutaba ante ese hecho, diciendo que dicha tensión comenzó cuando la capa del hechicero le dio una nalgada al moreno. Fue entonces que Pepper entró en el dilema y aseguró que cuando esos dos se miraron por primera vez, supo que Anthony había caído ante el encanto del pelinegro.

Stephen Strange era ese tipo de hombre por el que Tony mandaría a la mierda el control, dejando que el azabache hiciera lo que quisiera con él. 

Mucha gente asumía que Tony se creía el amo y rey del mundo que podía tener a quien quisiera con solo una mirada de sus valerosos orbes miel y su bonita sonrisa que cautivaba tanto a las féminas como a los varones. Lo que la mayoría no sabía era que el castaño ocultaba un lado que contrarrestaba con su personalidad.

Rhodes conocía bien ese lado. Su amigo empezó con aquello en el MIT, específicamente cuando se convirtió en el novio de Sunset. Rhodes podría tener un sexto sentido, porque en el instante que conoció a la castaña, supo de inmediato que era una mala mujer y que terminaría con su hermanito. Dicho y hecho, fue justamente lo que paso. Bain solo mantuvo una relación con el joven genio para poder robar los códigos de seguridad de Industrias Stark. La muy perra había logrado un control inverosímil en Edward, probablemente a causa de la falta de contacto emocional. Tony quería sentirse amado y acabó siendo un juguete que Sunset desechó al instante de obtener lo que quería.

Pero él no se quedó llorando como magdalena. Claro que no, él renació y se transformó en la personificación de la tentación y la lujuria. Nadie se le podía resistir a Anthony Edward Stark, ni siquiera los maestros se salvaron.

Tony _ama_ sentirse deseado y si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, tendría al doctor en la palma de su mano.

Stephen recibiría el mejor regalo de su vida.

La mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue no vender la Torre y volver a vivir ahí. Ni de coña iba convivir con el idiota de Rogers y su sequito de tarados. Y por supuesto, no existía ni la más mínima intención de estar bajo el mismo techo con el asesino de sus padres. Obviamente estaba molesto porque los Pícaros se quedarían con el Complejo, pero al menos no tendría que verles la careta a no ser que fuera para una misión y en las hostigosas reuniones que Danvers los obligaba a asistir.

El mecánico se cuestionó seriamente un día que era un asco en elegir pareja. Sunset fue su primer amor y jugó con él a su antojo, además de que ella es la responsable de su gusto «peculiar» por usar ropa femenina. Luego vino Tiberius, con quien tuvo una relación corta pero muy toxica. No obstante, el premio gordo se lo sacó cuando Rogers le calentó la oreja y permitió que lo manejara a su antojo. El asunto de que casi lo mata en Siberia, fue el colmo de los colmos.

Pero con Stephen era diferente. El médico no se acercó a él para robar sus inventos, tampoco porque tenía un sentimiento enfermizo y mucho menos porque era el reemplazo de su viejo amor. Vincent lo respetaba y admiraba su inteligencia. Tal vez su actitud narcisista les restaba puntos, pero al doctor no parecía importarle, quizás sea porque él fue peor en su época dorada como el mejor neurocirujano. Stephen verdaderamente lo entendía, porque estuvo en la misma situación, sabía que para sobrevivir y resaltar en ese mundo debía ser frío y calculador. Juntarse con personas que le convenian, fingir empatía la mayor parte del tiempo y pisotear a otros antes de que lo pisoteen.

El hechicero estaba 24/7 en la mente del ingeniero. Sus visitas al laboratorio y arrastrarlo para que comiera algo decente solo aumentaron su enamoramiento. Es decir. ¿Cómo no enamorarte de alguien que salvo tu vida dando la gema que tanto juro proteger? De acuerdo, en un principio eso fue estúpido y arriesgado, pero al menos le ganaron al cara de escroto y el universo estaba a salvo.

Menos mal que Thor le apuntó a la cabeza del titan.

Anthony no estaría haciendo esto si no estuviera seguro que Strange sentía lo mismo por él e increíblemente eso se lo debía a Rogers. El de ojos bicolor siempre refunfuñaba cuando el rubio intentaba acercarse a Tony o seguía insistiendo en darse una segunda oportunidad. El resultado siempre fue igual, el castaño mandándolo por un tubo y el ex neurocirujano dejándolo caer por un buen rato.

La expresión en el rostro del filántropo era felicidad pura. Las inseguridades se fueron una vez que terminó colocándose las bragas de encaje y el traje sexy de mucama de francesa. Se sienta en frente de su tocador de estilo vintage, abre el cajón de su izquierda, sacando un estuche plateado. Baja el cierre y saca una pequeña cajita circular junto una brocha y un brillo de labios. De manera profesional, Tony se coloca una sombra de ojos de un tono rosa muy pálido con brillitos y luego aplica el brillo labial que da gusto a fresa. A Stephen le gusta mucho las fresas.

—Jefe, el Doctor Strange se encuentra en la sala.

El moreno coge aire profundamente y lo suelta con dificultad.

Llegó la hora del show.

_____________________________________

Hacia mucho tiempo que no celebraba su cumpleaños. Así que no es sorprendente que se haya olvidado por completo, de no ser porque Tony le envió un audio donde le cantaba el clásico “Happy Birthday” y luego le pidió que fuera a la Torre Stark a las nueve de la noche para darle su merecido pastel y regalo. Stephen pudo sacar una escusa para no ir, pero el castaño fue el único que le felicitó y eso alegró bastante su corazón. Ni que fuera pendejo para desperdiciar la oportunidad de celebrar su cumpleaños junto al hombre que ama.

A la hora pactada, abrió un portal en la sala. Al ingresar lo primero que vio fue que los muebles ya no se encontraban ahí y en su lugar solo estaba un diván grande de terciopelo oscuro. El hombre arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿era posible que el castaño este remodelando? 

De repente las luces se apagaron y Stephen rápidamente invocó a los Escudos de Seraphin. Si esto era obra de algún villano, él no tendría piedad si Anthony estuviera herido. Pero al regresar la luz, el hechicero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver al multimillonario vestido como mucama francesa. El traje era de una pieza, con tirantes bordeados que dejaban desnudos sus hombros, la falda era pequeña y no cubría totalmente sus muslos. Las medias blancas y transparentes resaltaban sus piernas y no entendía como el menor era capaz de usar zapatos con tacón alto y caminar hacia él como si nada.

Al estar muy cerca pudo notar el leve maquillaje que iluminaba su bonita cara.

El azabache tragó duramente mientras sentía como su polla se estremecía con semejante belleza que tenía en frente. Tony alargó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mejilla del doctor. Stephen se sintió en las nubes con el contacto y cuando el ingeniero le susurro tan sensual en su oído, su cuerpo empezó a arder.

—Toma asiento y disfruta del espectáculo. —El aliento caliente del castaño provoco que su espalda fuera atravesada por una corriente de placer.

El menor se dio vuelta y encauzó sus pasos lentamente para que el médico pudiera tener una maravillosa vista del movimiento de caderas y el trasero grande del ingeniero. Ni corto ni perezoso invoco una silla y se sentó, observando fijamente como Edward se bajaba unas bragas de encaje blanco, posteriormente recostó su espalda sobre el diván, quitándose los tacones y afirmar sus talones al borde del mueble, abriendo las piernas y enseñándole ese agujero que siempre había pensado que sería la gloria si llegara a follarlo. Bueno, esto último estaba cerca de cumplirse.

Cristo, resistir el impulso de tirarse encima de él y poseerlo era difícil. Pero su lado morboso estaba ansioso por la exhibición perversa que le daría.

—Una cosa más. —El genio levanto su cabeza y le sonrió malvado—. No puedes tocarte, si lo haces, me detendré y le dirás adiós a tu regalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent asiente un poco brusco, mordiéndose el labio inferior, deslumbrándose por como el moreno agarra una botella de lubricante que no se percató que estaba en el diván. Unta el gel en sus dedos y deja caer la botella para seguidamente guiar su índice a su orificio. El castaño aprieta los labios mientras el dedo ingresa despacio, por otro lado, Stephen lucha por mantener sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla. La presión en su entrepierna se transformaba un tanto dolorosa, le urgía tocarse y calmar su erección, sin embargo, el inventor fue claro en que no podía a menos que quiera que el espectáculo se acabara y el azabache no lo permitiría.

Tony metió otro dedo dentro de sí mismo, los movía de forma circular y después los abría y cerraba como tijeras. El moreno lanzó un alarido cuando logro tocar su próstata, aumento el ritmo de sus falanges y pronto su otra mano se le uniría para apretar la cabeza de su polla. Pasó la yema de su dedo sobre el frenillo y su espalda se arqueó. Los gemidos inundan la habitación y las penetraciones de los dedos comienzan a acelerar al igual que el bombeo en su falo.

—¡Stephen! —Gimoteó—. Así, Stephen… sigue así… no te detengas.

El aludido gruñó. Anthony eran tan cruel torturándolo tan deliciosamente, disfrutaba mucho de la vista, pero se moría por meter su polla en ese anillo rosa. Por supuesto que le encantada mirar al más bajo follarse con sus propios dedos, disfrutaba del buen espectáculo, pero su paciencia se quebró, levantándose rápidamente para posicionarse sobre el castaño y demandar sus labios con rudeza y pasión.

El filántropo se sobresaltó cuando el médico se tiró encima para besarlo con desesperación. Tony le correspondió con la misma necesidad sin detener la doble masturbación. Las manos temblorosas del hechicero se dedicaron a acariciar los brazos, cuello y caderas del genio.

El mas alto detuvo el acalorado beso y con un chasquido la ropa de ambos se había ido. Anthony parpadeo incrédulo, deteniendo el vaivén de sus manos y sonrió mientras Stephen se metía entre sus piernas. Bajo la mirada y la enfocó en la gruesa y dura polla, el moreno relamió sus labios complacido por el tamaño. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, debía medir unos veinticinco centímetros. Oh hombre, no podría caminar por días, pero habrá valido la pena.

—Has sido muy malo, Anthony. —Su tono de voz ronca y cargada de libídine estremecieron al ingeniero—. Vestirte de esa manera solo para que te meta mi polla, ¿no es así?

El de ojos marrones asintió con las mejillas rojas y la boca semi abierta.

—Te comportas como una puta que quiere tener su agujero lleno. —Tony suelta un jadeo al sentir sus pezones apretados, el hechicero sonrió con arrogancia y a cada pezón le da una pequeña succión—. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que te folle con mi polla y te llene de semen como la pequeña puta que eres?

¡Demonios! ¡Que Stephen le dijera esas palabras lo ponían más cachondo!

—P-por favor… —Gimoteó deseoso, cerrando los papados en el instante que el zagal retiró sus dedos de su trasero, para seguidamente sentir como el glande de su amante rosaba con su entrada, haciendo círculos con la punta y causando que el líquido pre seminal bañara su propio miembro—. Stephen… no lo soporto más… te quiero dentro de mí.

El de orbes heterocromáticos recibió una corriente de éxtasis por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, soltó un jadeo y sujetó las caderas del menor. Consecutivamente giró el cuerpo bronceado del contrario hasta acomodarlo adecuadamente en la clásica posición de perrito. Con su mano cicatrizada presionó la columna del genio para que su cabeza y brazos reposaran sobre el diván, elevando su culo regordete. Entre tanto, el mayor separó los glúteos del filántropo y sin vacilación inició una sesión de besos en el borde de su ano. Posteriormente su lengua entraría en el juego, lamiendo sobre el anillo muscular y aventurando la punta de su sinhueso en el fondo del moreno. Gracias a que Tony se preparó no tendrían que seguir con mas juegos previos. Ellos estaban lo suficientemente calientes para ir al acto final.

Anthony sintió como su sexo palpitaba rápido a medida que las lamidas continuaban, las mejillas del varón ardían y pequeñas lágrimas producto del placer surcaron por el borde de sus ojos. Sus manos se apretaron en puños cuando el Maestro de las Artes Místicas enterró mas a fondo su lengua. Los sonidos impúdicos del genio subieron de tono y eso solo alimentaba el ego del doctor.

Vincent dejo de torturar al ingeniero y le dio la vuelta. Quería ver la expresión de su mirada mientras lo embestía. 

La respiración del héroe era entrecortada y esa boca pecaminosa le daba una invitación a la del hechicero para unirse. Se tumbó sobre el de ojos chocolate, capturando sus exquisitos labios sabor a fresa en un vaivén lento y profundo. Jadearon cuando sus falos hicieron contacto y Stephen decidió ponerle fin a la presión de su vientre bajo.

Al tomar distancia fijó su hambrienta mirada en como el menor subía y bajaba su mano, apretando firmemente su erección hinchada y brillante por el pre cum. El aun guardián de la Gema del Tiempo cogió las muñecas del castaño y las colocó sobre su cabeza.

—Solamente te correrás con mi polla dentro de ti, ¿quedo claro? —Tony asintió contento. Esto era lo que esperaba, que Stephen se perdiera en la libidinosidad y que actuara de esa manera tan dominante.

Era un efecto que el inventor ponía en todos. Mataba su moralidad y los hacia perderse en sus instintos primitivos y Tony Stark siempre estaba dispuesto a tomar el rol de Caperucita Roja para que el Lobo se lo comiera.

Al conocer a Stephen, la sumisión que adquirió y abandonó en la universidad había regresado. El Doctor Strange era una persona inteligente y Tony tenía debilidad por las personas inteligentes. Secretamente, el castaño escribía en su celular con diferentes tipos de letra _Tony Strange_, de acuerdo, su actitud era de adolescente enamorada, pero en su defensa un hombre tan guapo y fuerte como Stephen Strange sería el delirio de cualquiera.

El hechicero estiró las piernas del moreno, se posicionó entre ellas y con precisión sujetó su miembro hasta acomodarlo en el agujero lubricado. Cerro los ojos, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Stephen entro completamente en él.

—Joder… —Musitó, arrimándose sobre el cuerpo del moreno, tomando sus labios inferiores para darles una pequeña mordida que le sacó un jadeo al multimillonario—. Siempre supuse que serias tan apretado… —Arrastró sus dientes sobre la clavícula del menor para mordisquear dicha zona, deslizando sus manos por los muslos y dando leves empujes con sus caderas.

—S-stephen… más… quiero más… —Generosamente, el de ojos bicolor acató con la divina petición, meciéndose mas rápido, empalando al ingeniero con su gruesa polla—. ¡Si! Eso bebé… justo así.

Las manos del mecánico se hundieron en el cabello de sal y pimienta del médico. Se besaban mientras que el hombre mágico sacaba y metía su pene del interior del genio. Vincent saboreo los restos del brillo labial del menor, su lengua ingresó en la cavidad bucal contraria y en seguida empezó una danza de lenguas. El mas alto se aferraba a los muslos de Anthony con fuerza, penetrándolo rápidamente, haciendo que la espalda de su amante se doblara y que sus brazos se enrollaran alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Te está… gustando… tu… regalo? —Le preguntó al azabache entre gemidos, experimentando la delicia de como él se hundía cada vez más adentro suyo, nunca se sintió tan dichoso con otra persona, tan lleno y encantado.

El varón sonrió y deposito un beso en su frente.

—Me está encantando. —Continuó embistiéndolo, regocijándose con la estreches de sus paredes internas—. Tienes un rico culo, Anthony. —Nuevamente se besan, dirigiendo sus manos a los glúteos del mecánico, apretándolos y follandolo salvajemente—. Es fascinante… la forma en que presionas mi polla… tan increíble.

Los gemidos del castaño brotan audiblemente, aumentando su famélico sentimiento de poseerlo duramente. Bajó la cabeza, chupando el cuello del héroe, dándole al mundo una prueba de que Tony ya tenía dueño.

—_Ahhh_… lo haces tan rico, Stephen. —El mencionado gruñó, dando estocadas mas profundas hasta que finalmente dio con la próstata, provocando que el de cabello chocolate echara la cabeza atrás, soltando un alarido gutural—. ¡Joder! ¡Mas fuerte, Stephen! Vamos, amor. Ven y dámelo duro.

—Mierda… eres una puta. —Jadeó, sumándole mas velocidad a las penetraciones, moviendo las caderas de forma semicircular, golpeando repetidas veces la próstata.

—Tu puta… —Confesó descaradamente sonriendo con suficiencia y guiñándole un ojo al mayor.

Strange sacudió la cabeza, negándose a dejar escapar la risa que se halla en su garganta.

—Preferiría llamarte mi novio. —Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como su orgasmo se aproximaba—. Si estas de acuerdo con eso.

Los ojos miel brillaron y una sincera sonrisa apareció.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novio. —Arrastró a Stephen a otro beso, pero a diferencia de los otros, este no era demandante, era tierno y desbordaba el amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

No se detuvieron. Siguieron besándose de esa forma, con el diván rechinando por los bruscos movimientos mientras se perdían en un mar de sensaciones que los conducía al paraíso. Anthony aruñó la espalda de su amante, la tensión en su falo incremento para continuamente culminar el éxtasis en un satisfactorio orgasmo. Stephen siguió follandolo ferozmente un poco más hasta que también alcanzó el clímax, llenando el interior del genio con su semen. 

El doctor salió, liberando su polla para observar complacido como su semilla escurría del ano de su pareja. Miro a Tony y se percató del deje de timidez que poseía, ladeo una sonrisa y se colocó a su lado, abriendo los brazos para atraer al filántropo a su pecho y atraparlo en un abrazo. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Stephen. —Bisbiseó sobre su piel nívea. 

—Gracias, Tony.

El momento que estaban teniendo era perfecto y si alguien se le ocurría arruinarlo, le destrozaría el culo con su rayo repulsor de su nano reloj que se hallaba ocultó debajo del mueble. Pero Tony debería aprender a cuidar lo que decía y pensaba porque en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando a todo el equipo Avenger, incluyendo a Thor y Rhodey.

—¡Tony! ¡Hemos tratado de contactarte por horas! ¡Tenemos que…! —Las palabras de Steve murieron al fijar sus ojos azules en la obscena escena que estaba frente a él—. ¿¡Qué mierda!?

Los héroes tenían sus mandíbulas abiertas menos Rhodey y Thor. El primero porque se había dado la vuelta, maldiciendo por lo bajo y el segundo por la socarrona sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—¡Sabía que ustedes tenían algo! —Chilló el asgardiano con mucha emoción—. ¡Felicidades amigos míos! ¡Espero que me consideren para ser el padrino de su boda!

La cara del Hechicero Supremo podría confundirse con un tomate, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado como ahora. Por otro lado, Tony parecía inmune a que estuvieran viendo su desnudes.

Y como balance del equilibrio, alguien tendría que regarla y ese alguien tuvo que ser Rogers.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Tony? —El estómago del nombrado se retorció de furia por la manera tan lastimosa que lo miraba el rubio—. Pensé que si habláramos resolveríamos lo nuestro. —Fulminó con la mirada al azabache—. Pero decidiste buscarte un reemplazo, aunque no fue tu mejor opción.

Los orbes heterocromáticos irradiaron ira, pero antes de que pudiera actuar contra el super soldado, Tony agarró algo debajo del diván y se lo puso en su muñeca.

Tal y como se esperaba, el castaño golpeo el trasero del Capitán América con su repulsor. Mientras los demás socorrían al blondo, Anthony se sentó en el regazo de su novio. A la mierda lo que los otros pensaran de él.

Segundos después, la risa casi maniática de Stephen resonó por la sala.

Definitivamente el mejor regalo y cumpleaños de su vida.

Misión cumplida.


End file.
